


Trusting Harry

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has never been lucky in love. But then again, Severus has also never been with someone like Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's November 2012 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : anisonogamism and swallowing/spitting. 
> 
> **Author's notes** : How could I _not_ write my OTP for this prompt? *g*  
>  Thank you Sevfan for beta reading, and thank you to Emynn and Lilyseyes for holding my hand as I worked on this. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Trusting Harry

~

It had been two months. Two months since Harry had first asked Severus out, and Severus had recklessly said yes. Two glorious, terrifying, wonderful months. 

Severus knew it had to come to an end at some point. Nothing that good was meant to last. After all, what attractive, virile young man wanted to have to coax an aging man into bed? Harry had displayed remarkable patience and restraint thus far, but Severus knew the time was coming when the pressure would build, become insistent. 

Lucius had been the same at first, honouring Severus’ desire not to do anything too intimate, but after only a couple of weeks, his incessant demands had made Severus capitulate. It had probably been the most humiliating experience of his life. One which had not been pleasurable and which he was determined never to repeat.

_But this is Harry,_ his traitorous inner voice insisted. _He’s nothing like Lucius._ And he’d never pressured Severus in any way. _No, all the pressure this time is coming from me._

Severus wanted to be with Harry, wanted to touch him, taste him, perhaps even experience pleasure with him. _If that’s even possible for me_. But the whole idea was intimidating. Harry was sure to have more experience. Even though Severus had availed himself of every resource to research gay sex, it still boiled down to the fact that he had appallingly little experience in that area. _What happened with Lucius doesn’t count._

Looking up at the clock, Severus exhaled. Harry would be expecting him any moment. They were going to a new restaurant that he’d picked in Muggle London. Severus had no doubts that he would enjoy the outing; it was what would happen afterward that he was dreading. 

After their last date, Harry had kissed him and it had been glorious, but Severus was sure Harry would want more. 

_It’s time,_ he decided, rising and walking into his room to change. _I shan’t...pull away this time. Harry would never hurt me._

“You look great,” Harry said in greeting when Severus arrived at Roast. “And you’re right on time.” Tucking his hand into Severus’ arm, he walked in with him. “Sorry I couldn’t come and collect you at your shop, but work ran late.” 

Severus inclined his head. “I understand. After all, Aurors’ hours are not...predictable.” 

Harry laughed. “No, they really aren’t.” 

Once they were shown to their table and seated, Severus allowed Harry to direct the conversation. They ordered: Harry the Dorset rock oysters, Severus the Mull scallops. 

Was it a coincidence that Harry had chosen such an obvious aphrodisiac? Unsure, Severus nevertheless enjoyed his scallops, trying to relax.

“Try this,” Harry said, offering an oyster. 

Severus did. It was delicious and, sensitive to the reputation of oysters, he wondered if this was Harry subtly propositioning him. Then he dismissed that. Harry was one of the most straight-forward men he knew. That level of subtlety was not his way. 

For his main course, Harry chose the Laucheston lamb shoulder, Severus the Galloway beef and, at the recommendation of the sommelier, they split a bottle of bordeaux. 

Everything was delicious, and Harry regaled him with stories of the Ministry until, replete, Severus sat back as they cleared away the dishes. 

“Are you gentlemen interested in pudding?” their waiter asked, brandishing the menu. 

Severus glanced at Harry, who was blushing. “I’m satisfied, but my companion may wish to indulge in something sweet. Harry?” 

Harry sighed. “I probably shouldn’t, but I have such a sweet tooth--” 

“Then you should at least look,” Severus murmured. 

Harry chuckled. “You know me too well,” he said, accepting the menu and placing it between them. “But I’m not eating it alone, so we’ll need to agree on something to split.” 

The cherry and chocolate trifle spoke to both of them, so they ordered it, Severus barely suppressing a moan as the divine confection slipped past his lips. 

“Oh, that’s good,” Harry groaned, licking his lips, the motion making Severus’ cock twitch appreciatively. 

“Indeed.” Severus cleared his throat. “It is quite decadent.” 

“True.” Harry pushed the half-eaten dish away. “Enough, or you’re going to have to carry me home.” 

Caught up in that imagery, it took Severus a moment to respond. “I am accustomed to doing whatever necessary when it comes to you, Mr Potter.” 

Harry laughed, clearly delighted. “Well, thankfully, I think I can manage to leave under my own power.” He winked. “And it’s a good thing, too, since you may need your back later.” 

Severus went cold. _This is it, then. He’s going to insist on sex tonight. Merlin help me._

“Shall we?” Harry asked. 

“What about the bill?” Severus asked, mouth dry. Suddenly he didn’t want to move on to the next part of the evening.

“It’s already covered.” Harry smiled, extending his hand. “And I promised to show you the renovations I did at Grimmauld, so I thought we could go there tonight, if it’s all right.” 

At least he was giving Severus a choice. _I could tell him that it’s late and I’m opening early tomorrow._

“I won’t keep you up too late,” Harry promised, his voice softening as if he’d sensed Severus hesitancy. “I just...I’d like your opinion.” 

“Then of course you shall have it,” Severus said, taking his hand as he rose from the table. “If it’s one thing I’m guaranteed to have it’s an opinion.” 

Chuckling, Harry clung possessively to his arm as they exited Roast. “This was a good place,” he said as they strolled away. “We should come back sometime.” 

Severus only hoped they would still be dating after that night. “Indeed.” 

Once they were out of sight of Muggles, they ducked into an alley and Harry drew him close. “Hold on,” he murmured, and a moment later they appeared in front of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. 

Severus stumbled, but Harry was right there to catch him. “All right?” he asked, wand raised as he dismantled the wards.

Nodding, Severus allowed Harry to help him inside, exhaling as he entered the hallway. Looking around, he raised an eyebrow. Gone was the dank, peeling wallpaper and dim lighting, replaced with cream paint and a modern chandelier. He automatically gentled his steps as he moved.

“No need to be quiet,” Harry said. “Mrs Black’s portrait is gone.” 

“And how did you manage that?” Severus asked, following him into the refurbished sitting room. 

Harry gestured toward one of the sofas. “Would you like a brandy?” At Severus’ nod, he walked to the sideboard. “Bill Weasley helped me with getting rid of her, actually. As you may know, he’s a Curse-Breaker, and between him and Hermione, they managed to pry her off the wall.” 

“Where is she now?” Severus asked, accepting the brandy that Harry handed to him. He shifted nervously as Harry settled next to him, his own drink in hand. 

“I took Hermione’s suggestion.” Harry smiled. “I donated her to the Department of Mysteries. They’re trying to find out how she managed to stay on the wall so long by sheer will. Sticking Charms aren’t supposed to last that long.” 

“Indeed,” Severus said, staring down into the amber liquid in his snifter. “She certainly was a determined portrait.” 

“Yes,” Harry agreed softly, patting Severus’ knee. “I guess anyone can be determined depending on how much they want something.” 

Swallowing nervously, Severus looked up at him. Clearly they were going to have the conversation he’d been dreading. “Harry--”

“Do you like being with me, Severus?” Harry interrupted. “I hate to ask but...I honestly can’t tell. I think we have a good time together, but--”

“But you want more, and I can’t give it to you.” Severus closed his eyes. 

“I don’t believe that.” 

Opening his eyes, Severus was shocked to see that Harry looked sincere. “You...don’t?” 

“Of course not.” Harry smiled, leaning in. “We do just fine when you’re relaxed. It’s just...when we’re alone together you tense up. Like you think something bad’s going to happen.” He sighed. “Severus, _nothing’s_ going to happen unless you want it.” 

“And if I never want...what you do?” Severus snapped. “Will you be this understanding if we’ve done nothing in six months? Or a year?” 

Harry shook his head. “Don’t you get it? I just love spending time with you,” he said. “I won’t say I don’t want to have more with you, and I’d definitely love to make love with you, but if it never happens then that’s okay, too.” 

Severus blinked. “You can’t possibly be serious.” 

“I guess time will tell.” Harry reached over to pick up his snifter, but Severus stopped him. “What is it?”

It was time Severus realised. _It’s now or never. If I’m ever going to be able to do this, I have to start now._ “What if...what if I want to try now?” Severus could barely get the words out around his tight throat. “My first experience was...unpleasant, but I was pressured, and I think I could...enjoy things with you.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Oh, Severus, you don’t have to--” 

“I want to.” Before he could change his mind, Severus clasped Harry’s arms and drew him close, kissing him.

They had kissed a week earlier, but this was different. Awkward at first, it shifted, going sultry, sensual. By the time Harry drew back, Severus was still nervous, but he was ready. _He won’t hurt me,_ he reminded himself.

“You really don’t have to do this right now,” Harry whispered, staring deeply into Severus’ eyes. “We can wait.” 

“Do you not want me?” Severus asked. 

Harry’s eyes kindled. “More than you know.” 

“Then show me.” 

Harry paused, then smiled. “All right. I will.” And, to Severus’ shock, instead of immediately reaching for Severus’ clothes, Harry slid to his knees on the floor. A bit of manoeuvring placed him between Severus’ legs, from where he looked up, a mischievous smile on his face. “I think you’ll like this.” 

“What are you-- Merlin!” Severus moaned as Harry deftly undid his trousers and leaned in, sucking the tip of Severus’ cock into his mouth whilst fondling his balls. 

The back of Severus’ head hit the sofa as he arched, automatically thrusting deeper into Harry’s mouth. Horrified at himself, he tried to back away, but Harry, incredibly, whilst humming around his cock and sliding his mouth further down over it, gripped his hip, preventing him from edging back. 

_He wants this,_ Severus realised. _He likes this._ The last time _Severus_ had been the one taking a cock between his lips, having it shoved mercilessly into his mouth, and the experience hadn’t been pleasant, but Harry clearly knew what he was doing and enjoyed it. With one hand firmly curled around the base of Severus’ cock and the other keeping him close, Harry was very clearly saying he loved what was happening. 

Something in Severus unfurled, pleasure building at the base of his spine as Harry lavished attention on him. The last of his fear left him, replaced with warmth. Opening his eyes, which had inadvertently shut when they’d started, Severus looked at Harry, the sight almost undoing him. 

Harry’s lips were stretched around him, and he was focussed solely on Severus. As Severus watched, Harry’s lips met his hand, his tongue fluttering tantalizingly against the underside of Severus’ prick as he leaned forward, his forehead resting against Severus’ stomach as he tried to deep throat him. 

“God, Harry,” Severus gasped, his hands settling in Harry’s hair. “You look...incredible--”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and their eyes locked. Severus read desire and lust and a depth of feeling that he dared not name, and he groaned. “You have to stop. I’m going to come--” 

“Mmmm,” Harry hummed in agreement, and it was too much. 

With a shout, Severus’ body shuddered as pleasure flowed over him, bursting from his core. He came in a series of spurts, shooting his seed down Harry’s throat. He’d assumed Harry would immediately pull off since _Severus’_ memories of the taste of semen were less than pleasant, but Harry simply continued sucking, appearing for all the world as if he was indulging in his second dessert of the evening. 

Finally, Severus collapsed, panting, his body tingling. And after one last lick, Harry moved back, allowing Severus’ limp cock to slide out of his mouth. 

Still unable to believe what had happened, Severus cracked one eye open. “You swallowed,” he said, disbelieving. 

In one smooth movement, Harry slid up, reaching for Severus, kissing him soundly before easing back and smiling blindingly at him. “Of course I swallowed,” he whispered. “And I should tell you, you tasted great.” 

Incredibly, Severus could taste himself on Harry’s tongue and it was....surprisingly not bad. When he said that, Harry chuckled. “I may never be able to reciprocate,” he warned. 

Harry shook his head. “This isn’t about reciprocation, Severus. It’s about how we can make each other happy.” 

Sliding his hand between them, Severus cupped Harry’s erection in his palm. “I should help you with this,” he said. 

“You don’t have to,” Harry murmured. “I can take care of it myself.” 

“I want to,” Severus said, tone firm. 

A slow smile slid over Harry’s face. “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay.” 

It was incredible to see Harry’s expression as he caressed him. And, as Severus discovered, it wasn’t so different than masturbating himself, only infinitely more pleasurable because _he_ was the one making Harry shake and tremble and moan before he came, spilling between them. 

“We’re a mess,” Harry chuckled once he’d recovered. He was resting his head on Severus’ shoulder and in that moment, Severus had no desire to move. 

Severus smirked. “Then it’s fortunate that we’re wizards,” he said, uttering a Cleaning Charm. 

When they finally moved off the sofa to stand and right their clothes, Severus hesitated. He’d never spent the night anywhere but in his own bed, but he didn’t want to leave Harry. _But perhaps I’m not welcome. Perhaps he wishes to enjoy his privacy now that we have...indulged._ That fear rose again, and Severus could feel himself beginning to crumble. He turned to leave before he made a fool of himself. “I’ll be on my way--”

Harry cleared his throat. “Do you...have to go?” 

Severus froze. “I-- No.” 

Harry looked nervous. “Because I was thinking you could stay. I mean unless you have to open your shop early, in which case of course I understand, although we could have breakfast--”

Reassured by Harry’s babbling, Severus reached for him, pulling him close. “As it’s my shop, I can open it when I wish, so no, I don’t _have_ to go.” 

Harry exhaled. “So...you’ll stay?” 

The vulnerable look in Harry’s eyes warmed Severus to his toes. _I’m not the only one who’s scared. You know, this may work out after all._ He smiled. “Indeed. It would be my pleasure.” 

~


End file.
